demilovatofandomcom-20200223-history
Confident (song)
"Confident" is the second single and title track off from Demi Lovato's fifth studio album. The song was released on September 18, 2015, by Hollywood and Island Records as an instant download with the pre-order of the album on iTunes, as well as a stand-alone download on serval digital retail sites such as Google Play and 7digital. It was written by Lovato, Max Martin, Ilya Salmanzadeh and Savan Kotecha. Background Lovato released a video on her official YouTube account on October 4, 2015 explaining the meaning behind "Confident".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OA0jdcr7KpI Demi: "You had me underated", I wanted to shout that on the tops of my lungs for years now. Now that I'm feeling great and I'm feeling confident, I'm proud of the skin I'm in. I'm wanting to share with everyone how you can go from feeling very insecure with body image issues to feeling proud of your body that you to show to to the world. Prior to official release, "Confident" leaked online on August 24, 2015.http://www.billboard.com/articles/news/6671252/demi-lovato-song-confident-leaks-online-report On August 27, 2015, Lovato revealed the cover, title, release date and tracklist of her fifth studio album Confident on Twitter. The song was officially released on September 18, 2015. Composition "Confident" is an up-beat pop and pop rock song, with elements of hip-hop intertwined into the beat, about self-empowerment and confidence. It features strong drums and brass horns throughout the song. The song is is composed in the key of E♭ minor, with a tempo of 130 beats per minute. Lovato's vocals span from the low note E♭3 to the high note B♭5. Critical Reception The track received positive reviews from critics, mostly praising its pop rock composition, which is reminiscent of Lovato's tracks from her first two albums; and its self-empowering lyrics. It was described as a saucy and sassy song by many reviewers. Music Video The music video was shot on September 22, 2015. The video was directed by Robert Rodriguez, and features appearances from Michelle Rodriguez, John Fahey, Zane Holtz and Marko Zaror. The music video was released on October 9, 2015. "Confident" opens with Lovato in a maximum security prison, where she's granted a pardon for selling out Rodriguez's character by a U.S. marshal. Lovato is sent to set up Rodriguez, but the singer soon realizes that Rodriguez is a step ahead of her. As the police attempt to take Lovato back to prison, she breaks free and jumps into Rodriguez's trailing car. A fistfight ensues before the pair realize they were both played (and branded) by the marshal. The two women get revenge. Trivia *The song was used in PayPal's New Money advertising campaign in 2016 and was aired during the Super Bowl XV. *The song was used in the TV series Telenovela and Supergirl as well as the television advertisement for Lucifer and trailers for Central Intelligence and Spider-Man: Homecoming. *"Confident" was used in the video package for the triple threat match for the WWE Women's Championship at Wrestlemania 32. *The song is featured in the film Bad Moms. *The song was used in ABC News's coverage of the 2016 Republican and Democratic National Conventions. Lyrics References Category:2015 songs Category:Confident Songs Category:TMYLM World Tour